This invention relates to a prefabricated room structure for facilities in general such as toilets, baths, kitchens and the like.
Known and currently marketed are toilet room or bath room unit structures which are delivered by the pre-fabrication plant in a completely assembled and finished condition, to be simply installed directly in a building under construction, the only additional requirement being the connecting of the structure to the building systems. Some of them are built as single blocks of reinforced concrete, preferably to be obtained in a single casting step. While such structures are quite economical, they tend to be so heavy as to exceed the load standards approved for the floors of residential buildings, thereby the floors have to be suitably strengthened at the toilet room or bathroom areas. To obviate this shortcoming, a very light metal frame structure has been developed, wherein section members are welded to one another along the edges of a parallelepipedon shape; plates and panels are then added to the frame to complete the room. Thus, an improved structure can be obtained over the previous ones, as mentioned, which is easier to handle and install, and requires no strengthening of the bearing structures, being also easily adjustable to suit individual dimension requirements, since the need for costly molds is eliminated. However, even this latter type of integrally pre-fabricated structure, like all the others currently employed, similar to the ones just described, have the disadvantage of being difficult to line with tiles along the vertical walls. While this operation is made easier by the structure being completed at the pre-fabrication plant rather than on the job site, it is apparent that it would be advantageous still to add such tiles while the walls are laid horizontal. Also desirable would be to assemble, either completely or in part, each wall prior to the construction of the box-like member.